A skin-integrated laminate in which a skin material is adhered integratedly in layer to one side of a molded synthetic resin substrate is widely used for interior automotive trims, for example, automotive door trim and the like. Recently, however, there is a tendency that the diversification of designs and the like is accompanied by needs of molded synthetic resin substrate having such a complicated shape that turnup is present around the molded substrates. In such articles, a skin material is required to be accurately adhered integrately in layer to the molded synthetic resin substrate from its one side to its edge, namely end surface. However, a method has heretofore been adopted by which a divided mold which slides horizontally to the end surface is used to force a skin material to the end surface to thereby wrap the end surface in the skin material as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 61-137,714.
However, in a method as mentioned above, the skin material in the state that its end is clamped by a clamping mechanism is forcibly extended and integrated with the end surface of the molded synthetic resin substrate, and therefore, there has been such a problem that the residual stress of the skin material after the molding and the thermal shrinkage accompanying the heat resistance test cause the skin material to shrink, whereby such a phenomenon that the molded synthetic resin substrate layer inside the skin material exposes is caused to make the appearance bad. Also, there has been such a problem that since the special divided mold must be used, the molding process is complicated and the apparatus per se is also complicated.